


Exactly as the First Ones Intended

by SadRabbitGirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, Idiots in Love, Magic Cock, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRabbitGirl/pseuds/SadRabbitGirl
Summary: Catra asks about a specific application of She-Ra's control over her form. Adora loves her catgirlfriend. Magical cock sex ensues.Very late Christmas present to TheDuchessUnseen. Check out her work!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Exactly as the First Ones Intended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDuchessUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/gifts).



> Minor violence in the tags is in reference to Catra clawing She-Ra during sex, didn't want to ick anyone out.

"So, Catra…" Adora tentatively leaned through the door of Catra's chanbers in upper Brightmoon. "That _thing_ you asked about…"

Catra's eyes went wide, she dropped the magazine she was reading as she snapped upright. "You mean that… _thing_ thing?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah… about that, turns out it is actually something that She-Ra can do…" Adora didn't quite make eye contact.

"Really? Like, how does it work?" She asked, quickly perching on the side of her bed, tail twitching and eyes alert.

"So like, I asked Entrapta for help, not specifically but like...how to look stuff up, and it turns out her form is similar to that of the sword or the costume, if I like, concentrate and visualize it…it happens."

"Have...have you tried?"

Adora slipped into the room, blush spread across her face, "yeah, I mean, there seemed to be some stored information about it, something about how the body accommodates its host like the sword adapts to needs and desires. There were some like, stored memories of…" she trailed off, making a sort of tube gesture, "one"

Catra grinned, "Say it for me Adora."

Adora steeled herself, "She-Ra can have a…" she mumbled "penis"

Catra cackled, her voice cracking as she lept off the bed "let me see! Does it work like a real one?"

"Im not sure, I've never seen one, but like, Mara left...directions for it. Apparently it works just like the real thing, but can't get you pregnant. At least that's what Mara wrote, underlined, circled, and drew a little winking face next to."

Catra closed the distance on Adora, hand sliding up the front of Adora's thigh and gently brushing her crotch. "Please Adora" she pleaded before planting a kiss on her neck. 

"Bythehonorofgreyskull" Adora gasped out, a wave of pressure forcing Catra backward a bit as the woman she loved grew a foot taller in glowing light. A familiar form of her former nemesis turned lover solidified, albeit with a noticeable bulge in the front of her shorts. "It feels so...weird"

Catra returned, pressing her hand to the bulge, a warm throbbing stiffness constrained in shorts not anatomically constructed for. "God it… Adora I want you so much." She rubbed at the mass, feeling it swell further.

"Unf, Catraaa, don't make it… these shorts are so tight" she thumbed at the waistband, pulling the stretched fabric, attempting to loosen herself. 

Catra swiftly slides her hand under the exposed shorts, through a tuft of blonde hair and gripped the stiffness she found. A quick tug freed her lover, brand new first ones granted dick standing firmly at attention. Catra felt herself salivate as she stroked the length of the thick shaft.

"Ugh Catra, that feels…wow" a small dribble of sticky fluid dripped from the swollen tip, which Catra rubbed up and down the shaft.

"You getting wet for me too? May I?" Catra giggled softly.

"May what?" Adora blinked as Catra dropped to her knees "oh…I mean…yeah! Of course!"

With permission granted Catra ran her tounge up the shaft, flicking the bottom of its head before closing her lips softly around it. A sticky sweetness filled her senses as a small amount of fluid dripped out. Catra felt herself moan as a trickle of the fluid found its way down her throat. 

Adora struggled with the rest of She-Ra's outfit, shedding the breastplate and top before kicking the shorts off.

Catra hummed in appreciation as she gently drug her lips over the ridge on the base of the head, eliciting a shiver from Adora. "How does it feel?" She mumbled, looking up at her with the thick cock sliding into and out of her mouth.

"Wow its fantastic, not...uunh, entirely different than when you go down on me normally, just… stiffer and somehow urgent." Adora groaned as Catra licked the length again before letting it penetrate her mouth again.

"You taste so good, and smell...wow its intoxicating" Catra added a gripping fist at the base, slowly working the length of it while she sucked.

"Yeah I," soft gasps escaped from Adora as Catra sped up her manipulations. "Thanks?"

Cata giggled softly at the unusual response before attempting to take her deeper. Cock touching the back of her throat bringing an involuntary gag. The feeling sending chills of excitement through her as she slid her hand into her own shorts to pleasure herself making sure to retract her claws. She found a certain pleasure in the gentle 'popping' of the in an out motion, and dragging her lips and tongue along the sensitive throbbing flesh. She moaned softly, taking Adora as deeply down her throat as she could manage, dribbles of precum adding to her lustful haze. A hungry animalistic drive took her over as she eagerly sucked.

"Catra, you… I'm… I think I'm going to…" Adora was cut off by a deep, guttural moan as her cock stiffened and shot into Catra's waiting mouth. Two more high velocity pulses followed by a thick ooze as some escaped down Catra's chin. The taste and warmth and thrill of pleasuring her girlfriend brought a moan from Catra as well. 

She swallowed the load and gently sucked the last few drips off, looking up at Adora from her knees, thin dribble down her chin wiped away. "Wow, you're so fucking hot. You came so much!"

"Catra, did you...swallow it?"

"Of course! I needed you inside me" she sucked her fingers clean as a sort of punctuation. "Not so different from when you usually come on my face. Now, my turn?"

Adora smiled, taking Catra by the shoulders and helping her up. Catra marveled at the strength in those gentle hands. She then stripped off Catra's lounge clothes and lifting her up, parting her legs and pinning her to the wall.

"Oh fuck" gasped Catra as Adora's tongue found its way into her. She wrapped her thighs around her lover's head and buried her hands in her hair. Adora lapped recklessly at her clit, sending shudders through the smaller fuzzy girl.

Apparently wanting a change of position, Adora shifted, gently setting Catra onto her back on her bed, slipping a finger into her as she resumed her clitoral assault.

Catra cried out as she tightened around her lover's finger, her orgasm coming hard and fast as Adora aggressively massaged her internally. 

Catra lay, panting in the afterglow as Adora sat up to her knees, her cock once again rigid. She scooted up closer and ran the tip up and down the length of Catra's slit.

"Oooh, I get more" she purred. "Do you think I can take that whole thing? My tiny little kitty pussy?" She lifted her legs, spreading herself open for her lover.

Adora parted her lips with her tip, mixture of spit and arousal causing it to slide in with little resistance.

"Oh fuck ohfuckohfuck Adora, go slow!" Catra winced as the head sank from view. "You're really fucking thick"

"Am I hurting you?" Adora asked, pulling out immediately.

"No, just, slower, enjoy me." Catra purred, bucking her hips closer.

Adora complied, sliding back in to the depth where she had been.

Catra gripped the sheets as Adora thrust agonizingly slowly. She felt her pussy stretch as the head slid between her lips.

Adora rolled Catra's knees up, exposing her fully, legs spread wide and holding her legs apart while she slowly worked her new cock into her lover. Only about a quarter of the length would freely move, meeting resistance of her pelvic muscles. Adora pushed forward however, each agonizingly slow stroke watched eagerly. Catra eyeing the massive shaft pressing into her from her position as well. 

Adora leaned forward at one point, shifting her hips to another angle in order to smoothly fuck her lover with less than half of her length rather than force further. Catra let out an empassioned yowl as Adora built a smooth motion, rhythmically pressing into the catgirl. Nothing existed for her outside of this moment, of her lover on top of her, of her pussy stretching to its limits, of the sweet grunts and groans coming from the super woman on top of her. She wrapped her legs around Adora's hips, beckoning her to speed up before kissing her deeply.

Adora answered by slowly withdrawing and then forcing her way halfway into Catra before resuming her rhythm. Catra felt the pressure within her boil over and explode, howling, she sank her claws into the (thankfully regenerating) skin of Adora's back as Adora brought the pace to a peak, setting off her lover into a starry haze of orgasmic howling. Adora locked lips with her and held her as she bucked and shook.

"Wow cat, you pushed me out, you're ok right? Want to keep…" before Adora could check on her lover she was atop her, straddling her hips with a hand guiding Adora between her legs. With a grunt she lowered her hips swiftly, taking her until she met resistance. Gripping onto Adora's shoulders she forced herself down onto it, dilating her pelvic muscles as the lips of her pussy met Adora's body. She called out as she began to rock her hips, bouncing herself on Adora's lap.

Adora met Catra's newfound sexual aggression by gripping her ass, spreading her cheeks and guiding her up and down in her lap. She groaned as Catra's pussy stretched over her girth, pre-cum, spit, and Catra's own orgasmic fluids mixing to make a perfect lube, punctuated by rough wet slaps as their bodies collided. She leaned forward and bit down softly on a nipple as Catra cried out, another orgasm building within her as she desperately thrust herself onto Adora.

Upon losing herself to climax, Catra yielded control to Adora, who rolled the smaller catgirl off her lap and tossed her onto the bed, face down. Vaugely aware of what was going on, Catra lifted her ass and tail, presenting herself to Adora.

Adora took little time lining herself up before thrusting the full length of herself into Catra. Catra howled into her pillow as Adora roughly fucked her in long strokes, pulling herself nearly out before pressing deep again. Beginning to slump, Adora grabbed and hoisted her up, holding her hips with one hand and tail by the other while desperately pounding. The feeling of her lover desperately using her body to pleasure herself blanking her consciousness into hedonic bliss.

"Fuck Catra, Im...I love you so much" Adora cried out as her cock stiffened deep within Catra, depositing the product of her orgasm in oozing spasms deep within before withdrawing and slumping down next to her lover, dropping her She-Ra form back to her normal state.

They lay, both breathing heavy, speechless looking into each other's eyes before Adora had the strength to pull Catra into an embrace.

"I can't believe you swallowed my… you know"

"You glorious idiot," Catra grinned, brushing an errant hair from Adora's face before kissing her cheek.

  
  



End file.
